


Bad End

by AstronomerAlways



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, I KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS BUT I'M SORRY, I just had this idea and had to get it out, M/M, not related to any fic in particular, please don't take this too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstronomerAlways/pseuds/AstronomerAlways
Summary: They had been through everything together. Went through hell and back. Or maybe not, because right then, it felt like the world had ended.
Relationships: TJ Detweiler/King Bob
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	Bad End

As the elevator headed up to the highest floor, TJ rocked back and forth on his feet. He held a bag with lunch and a bottle of champagne for his overworking husband. Robert been on one of his ‘long hours at the office’ streaks lately. If he was too busy to meet him for lunch, TJ was going to bring the lunch to him. And maybe convince him to take a vacation, he’s been working way too hard lately.  
He waved past the receptionist, signaling her to not tell Robert he was here. She nodded. Normally she, and the others who worked closely with Robert, looked happy to see him around the office whenever he stopped by. Half because he was nice and half because he was able to convince Robert to give employees better benefits. Today, however, they looked a bit concerned? Maybe he was just imagining things, and he kept going.  
TJ pushed over the large doors to Robert office. Stepping inside, he expected to see Robert at his desk, or pacing back and forth in front of the windows that gave him a nice view of the city as he talked on the phone, the usual.  
Instead of that, he was greeted with the sight of Robert, arms wrapped around some slim, busty, blonde, leaning against his desk, embraced in a tight hug and passionately kissing.  
His heart dropped like the bag he was holding. The sound made Robert jolt up, eyes going directly to the door where TJ stood, staring at the sight in front of him.  
“TJ—” Robert unwrapped his hands around the woman and stepped towards him, but TJ turned and left before he could get close, leaving what he brought behind.  
It wasn’t often that TJ utilized their private driver, but today he did, and he was glad he did because he was able to climb into the back and tell the driver to just ‘go’. He might’ve been in the back of a luxury care physically, but mentally he was still in the doorway to Robert’s office. A million questions ran through his head, he didn’t know where to begin. How was he supposed to process this? Finding out that your husband of three years was cheating? And for god knows how long?  
The moment he reached the bedroom, he shut the door, fell down to the floor and cried. He was a bit of an ugly crier, but this time he stayed silent, feeling too much. More than he could handle.  
How could he? After all these years, after all they’ve been through, did it mean nothing to Robert? TJ told him how he felt compared to all those other gorgeous people he could be with, and Robert had reassured him there was nothing to worry y, but that was clearly a fucking lie. He saw it with his own eyes, Roberts arms wrapped around that woman, making out with her, as if they’ve been doing this for a long time. Probably have been.  
ZZZ  
“Wait--!”  
Robert moved to chase after his husband when he turned and ran for the elevator, but a hand gripping the arm of his suit stopped him.  
“Let him go, Robert,” the blonde woman, Jessica, said, stopping him from going any further. “He was going to find out sooner or later. Might as well give him time to pack his things and leave.”  
“Go to hell, Jessica.” Robert pulled his arm out of her grasp. “Don’t touch me. Get the hell out of my office, I don’t every want to see you again.”  
After quickly calling security and making sure she was escorted out of his office, Robert made his way down the building as fast as his legs would take him to his car.   
It wasn’t supposed to get this far. It was supposed to end a long time ago. He didn’t mean for TJ to walk in on him and see that! God, how was he going to explain this? Taking the fastest way home, Robert didn’t bother properly parking his car in front of their mansion before climbing out of his car and heading inside. He ran from room to room, looking for the shorter male. It was only after checking the rest of the house did he stand in front of their master bedroom door.  
Robert pressed his ear against the door. The room was built to be mostly soundproof because of their ‘activities’, but listening close enough, he heard it. TJ, his husband, crying on the other side of the door. He turned the door knob, but it was locked.  
“TJ, babe?” Robert giggled the knob. “Can you unlock the door?”  
“Go away!” TJ shouted from the other side.   
“Please let me explain—”  
He was cut off when the door suddenly opened. TJ stood in front of him, red eyed with tears streaming down his face. The guilt sat heavy in Robert’s stomach, knowing that he was the one that caused him so much pain.  
“What’s there to explain, Robert? You had your arms wrapped around that woman, kissing her, in your office. What needs to be clarified about that?!” TJ stomped back into the room, towards their walk in closet. Robert trailed after him. “You’re cheating on me!”  
“She means nothing to me—”  
“Because that’s exactly how you hold someone who means nothing to you?!” Robert dodged a pair of shoes aimed at his face. TJ continued pulling clothes of their hangers and shoving them into the closest duffel bag. “How long?”  
“. . .6 months.”  
This time, it was a picture frame thrown at him. Robert dodged it, much like the shoes, but it hit the wall next to him. The glass was shattered from the impact. Inside the frame was a picture of them, one of many taken on their wedding day.  
“I hate you,” TJ sobbed. He wiped his eyes, trying to calm himself down but failing. “Is that even the truth? It’s probably been years, hasn’t it?”  
“I’m telling the truth. Please, just let me—”  
Robert reached for him, but TJ swatted his hands away.  
“Don’t touch me!” He shouted. The walk-in closet gave his voice an echo. “Get away from me, Robert! I hate you! I hate you!”  
Despite his attempted to push Robert away, the taller male was able to wrap his arms around him and hold him close against his chest. TJ kept hitting him, still crying, saying ‘I hate you’ over and over again.  
“Why?” TJ asked, his voice muffled. He pushed away just enough to look up at Robert. “Why would you do this to me? To US? Did the last few years mean nothing to you?! After everything we’ve been through, this is what you do?! How can you be so selfish?!”  
Robert racked his brain for an answer. What could he possibly say to make any of this better? He didn’t know anything that   
“Hello?! I asked you a question!” He shouted, pushing himself away from Robert. “Answer me, you son of a bitch!”  
“I don’t have an answer,” Robert admitted.   
“I do! You’re just as selfish as you were at the beginning! You never changed! You just got good at acting like you did!” TJ shoved past him and back into the room, and started pulling out clothes from the dressers. “And I was stupid enough to think you could learn to think of anyone besides yourself! Was she the only one, or do you have your own little harem you call up when you want a quick fuck and you’ve gotten tired of me? I bet it happened every time you had to ‘work late’, didn’t it? And you can’t even give me a reason why!”  
“It’s not your fault—”  
“Oh I KNOW it’s not my fault!” A vase missed his head only by a few inches. “I didn’t hold a gun to your head and force you to do this shit, Robert! No one did! This is all your faultI hate you, Robert!”  
TJ repeated those three words as he backed up until he hit the wall. Robert carefully approached him, stepping over the mess on the floor to reach his husband. He wrapped his arms around the shorter male again, kissing his forehead, going down the side of his face until he reached his lips.  
“I’m sorry,” he said between each kiss. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”  
Robert held him against his own body, leading him to the bed. His kissed trailed down the shorter males forehead, down his freckled cheeks, to his neck, before he reached his lips. He ran his fingers though TJ’s chestnut colored hair, pouring all the affection he could in every one of his motions.  
ZZ  
“Who is she?”  
“The daughter of a business partner.”  
TJ laid with his back to Robert, curled up with the covers wrapped around himself. Normally he would’ve been curled up against Robert after something like this, but despite sharing a bed with him at the moment, he couldn’t stand looking at him.  
“Why? After everything we’ve been through, why?” TJ asked. “Are you that selfish?”  
“. . .I guess I am.”  
“What, did we not fuck enough? Or did you want something new?”  
“. . .I don’t know. . .”  
“Yes you do. You know exactly why, you just don’t want to tell me,” TJ said. He felt Roberts hand touch his back, but flinched, causing the older male to pull away. “Don’t touch me, Robert.”  
“Please, tell me what I need to do to fix this. I’ll do anything,” Robert begged. “I’m sorry.”  
“No you’re not. You’re sorry you got caught,” TJ said. He moved until he was sitting on the edge of the bed. “You’re sorry that I know. You’re sorry that I see you for who you really are. But you’re not sorry for cheating, because you never would’ve done it in the first place.”  
Robert watched him walk into the master bathroom. The shower was running moment later. He ran his fingers through his mop of black hair. Robert prided himself in always having control of the situation, always knowing what to do. But what could he do now?  
After TJ came out, Robert watched him continue to pack his bags. Everything was done in silence, without so much as eye contact between the two of them.  
With three bags packed, Robert finally stood up from the bed, and grabbed TJ’s hand, stopping him.  
“Where are you going?” Robert asked. TJ shrugged.  
“I don’t know. But I can’t be here. Not with you,” said TJ. He pulled his hand out of Robert’s grasp. “I hope she was worth it, Robert.”   
And Robert watched him walk away, out of their bedroom, and, in all likelihood, out of his life.


End file.
